The Rival, the Blizzard
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: Genderbent Loud Heroes story. Linka Loud (Firecracker) faces off with an ice user known as Blizzard. Idea was suggested by Mytserious Mr. M
1. Chapter 1

**This was a request for Loud Heores, but it's an AU chapter for Linka and her brothers. This is a Genderbent Loud heroes story.**

In a waiting room in the nurse's office, a boy around 10 or 11 years old, fair skin, dark brown hair in a mullet, buck teeth, wearing a salmon shirt under a red blazer, red shorts, purple socks and black boots is sitting in the school's nurse office. Then a shadowy figure grabs a needle and shows it to the boy. "You Ready Manny?" The shadowy figure asked.

Manny gulped and walked up to the shadowy figure and held his right arm out. But all of a sudden he heard a horn outside.

*present day

Manny jolts back to reality and finds himself on the school bus. Manny sighs and walks off the bus and heads toward the school. Once Manny reaches the classroom he sits down next to a boy with fair skin, short light blonde hair, wearing a yellow t shirt, blue shorts, and sandals. "Hey Manny. You ready?"

"For What?" Manny asked.

"The Meatball eating contest you have to face off against Linka." The boy said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that Boy Jordan." Manny said.

"Dude she challenged you to that contest yesterday." Boy Jordan reminded him.

*Yesterday*

Everyone is in the cafeteria hearing Manny's story about how he destroyed Linka's cannonball record at Boy Jordan's pool party. "That's how I defeated Linka in the cannonball contest." Manny explained.

"That's a load of BS!" The other boys look and see Linka with her friends along with Ron Andy and Stefan (Genderbent Stella). "You only won because of Boy Jordan's dog attacked me!"

"Don't bring Ajax into this!" Boy Jordan said.

"Linka just accept the fact that I'm better than you." Manny said.

"Not a chance in heck!" Linka shouted. "I beated you in the Ace Savvy trivia contest!"

"That is pretty odd." Stefan said.

"Ok tomorrow is meatball day and I bet I can eat more meatballs than you!" Linka said.

"I finished a whole bag of Doritos in one siting, I can handle some meatballs." Manny said.

"So it's on!?" Manny asked.

"It's on!" Linka shouted.

*present day*

"Oh yeah." Manny said.

"I'm sure you can beat her." said Boy Jordan.

"Thanks man." Manny said.

Later at noon, the cafeteria, Manny is sitting at a table waiting for his foe. Linka steps in with Claire, Linda, Zelda and Ruby by her side. "About time you showed up Linka." said Manny.

"You talk big, let's see if you can handle your meatballs." said Linka.

Then some of the kids handed the two bowls full of meatballs. "Ok here are the rules." Boy Jordan said. "Whoever quits eating the spicy meatballs loses. Eat!"

Both Linka and Manny began eating the meatballs by hand. "Go Linka!" Claire cheered.

"You got this Lamette!" Ron Andy shouted.

The two rivals kept eating the meatballs. They were both feeling the heat of the hot sauce, but they were managing to hold on. "_Come on Linka. You can shoot fireballs, you can handle hot sauce!" _Linka said in her mind as she eats the meatballs.

Manny is struggling to keep the hot sauce drenched meatballs down. "_Man I need some milk!" _Manny said in his mind.

Both of them are nearly done with their meatballs. But Manny clutched his stomach and drops to the ground. Then he gets back up and sees that all of Linka's meatballs are all gone.

"Linka wins!" Boy Jordan said.

"What?!" Manny exclaimed as he gets back up.

"I guess I can handle my" Before Linka could finish she burps really loud and powerful burp right in front of Manny. Manny fell backwards, as Boy Jordan walks up to him.

"You Ok?" Boy Jordan asked.

"Yeah, just my boyhood is damaged." Manny replied.

Linka's friends all joined up with her and celebrated Linka's victory. Manny storms off to the boy's washroom.

Manny looks in the mirror and glares at himself. "You lost to Linka Loud." Manny said and then all of the sudden the sink began to freeze. "Damn it!" Manny shouted and slammed his fist on the counter and it breaks. Manny's looks at the damaged sink and runs off.

But when Tony (Genderbent Tabby) steps out of the stall he sees the damaged sink. "Did Black Ice come here?" Tony asked.

When the day went on, Linka walks up to Manny who is at his locker getting ready for his last class for the day. "Hey Manny." Linka said.

"What do you want Linka?" Manny asked.

"I just want to say good game Manny." said Linka.

"Oh thanks." Manny replied pretending not to care.

"Look I get that you're mad about losing, but it was just a game." Linka said.

"I know, I'm surprised that you're not like your brother Lynn." Manny said.

"Because I'm not a boy." said Linka.

"I know. Listen I gotta get going, I'll see you later." said Manny as he walked away.

As the school day ended Manny walked back home and enters his home. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Manny cried out. But he looks at his phone and sees a text from his parents. "Dear Manny your father and I had to work late tonight, there's leftover meatloaf in the fridge, love mom." Manny sighed.

"Great just me home alone." Manny sighed. "Wait I'm home alone which means, I can do whatever I want."

Manny exits the bathroom with a comic book of Ace Savvy in his hands. "Man, not like freezing the toilet seat to keep your butt nice and cool." Manny smirked.

Then he walks to the kitchen and takes out a cola and uses his power to make a slushie. "Man ever since I had that needle, these powers are pretty cool." Manny said. He then takes out his phone and sees a post about the L-Crew along with a picture of Firecracker and Wildboy.

Manny groans as he sees the picture of Firecracker. "I had it with Firecracker, she acts like she's the best around even after her burning rampage!" Manny exclaimed. "I wish someone would give her what she deserves, or better yet me." Manny said.

Then the doorbell rings and Manny walks over to answer it, but when he opens the door there is no one there. He looks left and right, but no one is there until he looks down and sees a package. Manny looks at the label and sees that it was address to his house.

"I don't remember ordering a package, neither did my parents?" Manny said as he picked up the package and brought inside his house and walks to his room.

He places the package on the bed and rips the tape off to see packaging peanuts and a note.

"Water can douse and weaken fire, but ice and snow can match and snuff it out." - A friend.

Manny read the note out loud, he then dug into the packaging peanuts and sees a blue and cyan supersuit; blue predominating the body, with cyan making up the gloves, boots and snowflake symbol on his chest. The suit had a cowl that would allow his hair to flow freely, but did the job of covering his eyes, and even providing cyan lenses for them.

"Nice." said Manny and placed it on the bed and inside the box is another note for him to read.

"To wear underneath the suit, recommend not putting on your clothing - other than underwear - on underneath this."

Manny took his clothes off except for his underwear and the puts his supersuit on except for the cowl, he looks in the mirror and smirks. "Damn I'm good."

Manny puts the cowl on and all of a sudden his hair has turned from brown to chilling cyan. Manny took the cowl off and his hair returned to normal, Manny puts his cowl on and off again to see his hair change over and over.

"This is so cool. Look out Firecracker, a Blizzard is coming." Manny said and then a light bulb went off in his head. "Blizzard I like that name."

Manny now donning the name Blizzard exits his house to fight Firecracker.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Before I start, I want to say I'm keeping Soothsayer, Mr. Cuddles and Replicate's genders the same. Couldn't picture them as females.**

*Meanwhile before Manny becomes Blizzard*

When school ended for the Louds drove to the base, they entered the base and see Soothsayer and Mr. Cuddles watching Naruto. "Greetings Louds, how was your day at school?" Soothsayer asked.

"Same old crap." Loki said.

"Yeah, except I had lunch with Bethany." Lane said.

"If you keep mention your girlfriend, I'm gonna break your back!" Lynn shouted.

"Well I beated Manny in a meatball eating contest." Linka said.

"Aw what you could have told us!" Luke said.

"I saw it, it was pretty cool!" Leif said. "She even burped in Manny's face!"

"It was wicked." Lars said with a deadpan look.

"It wasn't very ladylike of you Linka." Lexx said.

"How would you know?" Linka asked. "Oh wait you act like a girl in a boy's body."

The rest of the brothers all laughed. "You just got burned by Firecracker." Lane said.

"Alright that's enough we have work to do." Loki said.

"So let me guess patrol?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Vulcanus is still out there along with the Terror Crew, Rampage, Markus, and Logan Sweetwater are still at large." Loki said.

"Well Mama Wheelie was chubby before she became a she wolf."

"Loni, it means they're still out there and we need to put them in prison." Loki explained.

"Ok now I get it." Loni said.

"Alright let's suit up." Loki said.

Sometime later, Linka is flying through the city wearing a orange biosuit, dark orange gloves and boots, orange goggles over her eyes and finally her hair is red. Sometimes she hated patrol, not only were the members of the L-crew are solo minus Greenthumb due to him being an infant, so he has to be with one of the older siblings. But sometimes she likes patrol, she's alone with her thoughts and loves being up some robbers.

Firecracker spots a robbery in progress at the Casagrande Bodega, she flies in, snaps her fingers and their guns exploded. Then Firecracker beats up the robbers and gives another robber a roundhouse kick to the face. After Firecracker defeated the robbers, Hector, Bebe and Ron Andy all come out of their hiding spots.

"Thanks Firecracker." Bebe said.

"You saved my store even those you burned it before." Hector said. "Tell you what I'll forgive you, and you can have whatever you want. But you have pay half price."

Firecracker is sitting down on ledge eating an M&M bar, then her phone began to ring and she answers the call. "Hello?" She said.

"Hey Linka, it's me Boy Jordan." Boy Jordan said.

"Hey dude." Firecracker said. "Why are you calling me?"

"Listen I just want to I'm sorry for not backing you up yesterday. Manny's my best friend and."

"I get it you wanted to defend your friend because you take his side more." Firecracker said.

"Look I didn't wanted Manny to win. I didn't want him to beat your cannonball record, but I'm glad you beated him in that meatball eating contest." Boy Jordan said. "I had it with him bragging all the time."

"Same here." Firecracker said until an ice spear landed near her.

"What was that?" Boy Jordan asked.

"My brother Leif took up knife throwing gotta go!" Firecracker said and hung up. "An ice spear? But Black Ice is on the other side of town."

"Not Black Ice." Firecracker turned around and sees a boy around her age wearing a blue and cyan suit, cyan bots and gloves, cyan hair and cyan lens. "But Blizzard!"

"What do you want Blizzard?" Firecracker asked.

"Simple I'm here to fight you, I've had it with you getting the center of attention along with your brothers." Blizzard said. "Besides you could go on another fiery rampage again."

"That wasn't me. That was my evil half!" Firecracker groaned.

"Haven't heard that before." Blizzard said sarcastically, then shot an ice beam at Firecracker, but she dodges the ice beam. Then Blizzard fires another ice beam at Firecracker, but Firecracker shoots a fire beam at the ice beam. Both beams collided and both meta humans are in a power struggle. But the power struggle pushed them back.

Firecracker threw three fireballs at Blizzard but he dodges the fireballs. Then Blizzard shot twin ice beams at Firecracker but she dodges the ice beams. Firecracker forms two fire rods in her hands and throws them at Blizzard, but Blizzard dodges the two fire rods.

Then Blizzard tackles Firecracker and begins to beat her up with his own fists. Then he surrounds his fists in ice gauntlets and continues to beat up Firecracker. Then Blizzard throws Firecracker towards a billboard, then Blizzard forms some ice balls in the air and throws them towards Firecracker. Blizzard flew towards Firecracker.

"You surrender Firecracker?" Blizzard as he flew towards the downed Pyro, but he sess that Firecracker is gone. "What the? Where did she go?"

Firecracker then goes tackles behind Blizzard while in full flame and gives him a full nelson. Blizzard screams in pain from the burns. "I suggest you surrender!" Firecracker grunted.

"Sorry that's not an option." Blizzard groaned in pain and freezes his an ice dagger and impales the ice dagger in Firecracker's side, she releases her grip on Blizzard and cover the stab wound.

"Why are you doing this?" Firecracker asked while Blizzard walked up to her.

"Why? I had it with you hogging all the glory even after your rampage." Blizzard said.

"That wasn't me. That was my evil half that separated from my body." Firecracker stated.

"Haven't heard that before." Blizzard said as he formed a ice fist and smacks Firecracker in the face knocking her down. "Oh and I'm not going to kill you. I wanted to show you that I'm superior than you, sure fire melts ice, but ice and snow snuff out fire."

"I'm not saying you're better than me." Firecracker breathed heavily.

"Then I'll make you say it." Blizzard said.

Then a blur punches Blizzard in the face pushing him back. Blizzard looked up and sees a 17 year old boy with fair skin, short blonde hair and two short hairs on his chin. He's wearing a baby blue bodysuit with dark blue stripes with a lightning bolt on his chest, a baby blue mask. "Back away from my sister!" He shouted.

"Speed King." Blizzard said.

Then a 15 year old boy with fair skin, brown faux hawk, wearing a purple jumpsuit with purple boots, purple goggles, a dark purple leather jacket and purple fingerless gloves flew down with purple electric in his hands. "Hitting a girl? Really?" He asked.

"Oh crap, Amplifier." Blizzard gulped. He then turned around and flew away.

Speed King and Amplifier both checked on Firecracker. "Thanks guys." Firecracker said weakly. "I wanted to call for back up, but I feel like he was preventing me to do so."

"It looks like she's losing blood dude." Amplifier said.

"I'll take her back to base, you find the boy who attacked her." Speed King demanded.

"You got it bro." Amplifier said and flew off.

"Hang on sis." Speed King said as he picked up his little sister and runs to base.


	3. Chapter 3

Speed King enters the base with Firecracker in his arms and places her in the medical bay. "Martin, scan Linka for any other injuries." Speed King said.

"Of course, Loki." Martin said as he scans Linka's body from head to toe. "I found some bruises and some fractures."

"I need you to get a pill ready." Speed King said.

"Right away." Martin said.

Then Speed King runs towards the monitor and connects a link towards his brothers. "Guys listen there's a meta human that controls ice. His suit is blue and so is his hair. Find him and throw him the Dungeon!"

"Got it!" The brothers shouted but Leo babbles.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark room in a dark room, a figure is sitting down and watching the fight between Firecracker and Blizzard. "I see that my serum worked." The man in the shadow said as he stirred his tea. "But he was stopped by Speed King and Amplifier. I do not blame the test subject, he was inexperienced to battle against them. It doesn't matter, he did a great job."

The figure looked at another monitor sees that Parkour is looking around for Blizzard. "I would like to see how the Blizzard avoids this mess." The figure smirked.

Back on the streets Parkour is on his ATV looking for Blizzard. He's wearing a red bodysuit with black outer thighs, red and black elbow pads, black gloves, black boots and a red and black mask with straps on the back of his face.

"Where the hell is that Blizzard guy!?" Parkour said. "I want to beat him up with an icicle."

Parkour drove around the city and kept looking for Blizzard.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Bodega, Ron Andy is restocking some shelves, until he hears the fridge door closed and muffling. Ron Andy walks towards the source of the sound and sees Bebe trapped behind the fridge door.

"Help me!" Bebe begged through the fridge door.

Ron Andy opens the fridge door and Bebe is now free from her cold prison. "Thanks Ron." Bebe said.

"It's funny how a full grown woman can get trapped in the fridge." Ron Andy looks to who said that and it was Manny. "It's pretty funny."

"Manny. What are you doing here?" Ron Andy asked.

"I came here to get something to drink." Manny answered and opened the fridge to grab a milkshake birthday cake flavour. "See."

"That's great." Ron Andy said as he rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you have meatball burps in your face?"

"Shouldn't you be wiping out on your skateboard?" Manny asked.

"Oh ha ha. Real funny." Ron Andy rolled his eyes.

"Listen I love to burn you some more, but I have to go." Manny said and walks out of the Bodega.

"I really hate that guy." Ron Andy growled.

Before Bebe could answer their watches beeped. They sneaked off and answered the call. "Hello." Bebe answered.

"Bebe, I was trying to contact you all day." Loki said.

"Sorry my dad took my phone because of data charges." Bebe said. "Is everything ok?"

"No, Linka got attacked by this meta that can control ice." Loki said.

"Another Ice user?" Ron Andy asked.

"Yeah he really put a number on Linka and she got stabbed in the side." Loki said.

"Oh my gosh!" Bebe gasped.

"Is she ok?" Ron Andy asked.

"She's fine." Loki replied. "I gave her the pill and she's healing right now."

"We'll meet up with her tomorrow." Bebe said. "We gotta go before grandma thinks we're crazy." Bebe sighed as she hung up.

"Good thing we're off tomorrow, so we can kick Blizzard's ass." Ron Andy said.

"No! We're not going to kick Blizzard's ass!" Bebe said.

"Oh come on! He attacked Linka. I want to give him a energy burn!" Ron Andy said.

"No! It's like Tremor all over again, we're not gonna kick Blizzard's ass!" Bebe said.

"But." Ron Andy replied.

"No buts!" Bebe said.

* * *

Meanwhile some bank robbers are at the first bank of Royal Woods. So far they were putting money in the bags. "This is a big score for us!" One of the Robbers said.

"Yeah, we really hit the jackpot." The other robber said.

Then the robbers all felt a chill in the air. "Ah crap its Black Ice!" the 3rd robber exclaimed.

"Wrong! There's a new hero in Royal Woods and his name is the Blizzard!" Blizzard said.

The Robbers all aimed their guns at Blizzard, but Blizzard all froze the guns. Then Blizzard all charged towards the robbers and froze them all in place. "You're frozen today!" Blizzard said and everyone cheered. "I can get used to this."

When Blizzard exited the bank he sees Christopher Muilligan in front of his news van. "This is Christopher Muilligan here reporting live at the First bank of Royal Woods where a new hero has come out. So what's your name buddy?" Christopher asked.

"They call me Blizzard. I have the power to create snow and ice." Blizzard said. "Just try keep the frozen jokes to a minimal and I'll do the same."

"That's pretty clever, we have another Meta Human protecting Royal Woods. The L-Crew, Surge and Armor, and now Blizzard." Christopher said. "Do you have any interest on joining the L-Crew?"

"No. I don't plan on joining the L-Crew, because I'm more of a lone wolf and the L-Crew is overrated. Besides there's a new hero in town." Blizzard said. "Later!" Blizzard said and flew off.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Dungeon, the Meta human part of the prison. Charlene Biggs AKA Hydro is watching TV in her cell watching Blizzard's interview. "So we have another stupid hero. Great just what we need another hero." Hydro groaned. "But I'm glad he hates the L-Crew."


	4. Chapter 4

Linka began to wake up and groans. "Where am I?" She groaned.

"You're at HQ." Loki said as stood by her side.

"The last thing I remember is battling against that Blizzard guy." Linka explained.

"You were stabbed with a icicle." Loki said. "I took you back to the base as fast as I can." Loki said.

"Well I'm going to kick his ass!" Linka exclaimed as she gets off the infirmary bed but Loki stops her.

"No you are not going anywhere." Loki said. "You're still weak from the battle from that ice guy."

"Really but I can melt him!?" Linka said.

"The answer is no." Loki said. "Besides we're all gonna find him and bring him to justice."

"That's gonna take forever!" Linka whined.

"Look I know you want to take him down, but it's getting late we need to go home." Loki said.

"Ok let's go home." Linka sighed as she gets up from the medical bed and exited the base.

* * *

Back at Manny's house, Blizzard enters his room through the window and begins to take his super suit off. "Manny! We're home!" His mother called out.

"I'm in my room!" Manny shouted as he got the top half of his costume off.

"Did you eat?" Manny's mother asked from downstairs.

"Yeah, I already ate my dinner." Manny replied as he got all of his costume off of him and placed it back in the box, and hides it under his bed. "Where's my clothes?" Manny muttered to himself as he looked around and sees that his clothes are in the corner. So Manny placed his clothes back on him and before any of his parents could walk in. "That takes care of that."

"Manny? Is everything alright?" His mother asked.

"Everything's fine mom!" Manny said.

"Did you do your homework?" His mother asked.

"Not yet! But I'll get started on it." Manny replied.

* * *

Later than night Linka is in her room wearing an orange t shirt, white pajama pants with pink spots on them. She was talking to Charlie (Charles' female counterpart) about her encounter with Blizzard. "That Blizzard guy still blames me for what Irate did to me." Linka said.

"Sounds like we have another meta human with the same power as the L-Crew." Charlie said.

"You said it girl." Linka replied. "I feel like he could be a villain or something."

"Don't let that Blizzard guy get to you. That's what he wants from you." Charlie replied.

"I know Charlie, if I ever see him again he's gonna regret the day he got his powers!" Linka growled as the temperature in her room began to rise.

"Linka chill!" Charlie shouted.

"Sorry." Linka said as she began to cool down. The Loki walked in wearing his pajamas wearing light blue shorts and a white tank top walked into her room. "Loki, knock next time!"

"Sorry sis. But you need to see this." Loki said as he showed Linka his phone and it shows footage of Blizzard taking down the bank robbers, and then it got to the interview with Blizzard.

"He said that?" Linka asked. "He said that we're overrated?"

"You promise not to get mad?" Loki asked.

"I'm thinking of happy thoughts right now." Linka replied through her teeth.

"Good, we don't want the house to burn down." Loki said.

Then Loki hears his phone beeps and he checks his phone and it shows a video of a 13 year old boy with fair skin, short blonde hair wearing a crimson red bodysuit with orange lines on it, bulky dark red gloves, dark red boots and a red mask around his face. He is seen in the park, and he's not happy.

"It's Vulcanus!" Linka gasped.

"Ok keep filming you hear me!?" Vulcanus shouted. "I'm sending a message for Blizzard. You think you're the next best thing since sliced bread! Think again, but I'm not gonna attack you right away, you may have stopped some bank robbers. But this Friday I want you to meet me at the construction site on Sullivian Ave at 8pm. Don't be late, I want to make a deal with you." Vulcanus said. "Ok you can stop flming." Vulcanus said to the person recording the footage and the video ends.

"Loki what day is it today?" Linka asked.

"Wednesday." Loki said. "I was thinking the same think as you. We're gonna save Blizzard from being a burnt corpse."

"I was thinking of having Vulcanus kicking his ass instead." Linka replied.

"What he could be killed?" Loki exclaimed.

"He'll be fine, he just needs to keep his distance and and try not to get his costume burned." Linka said.

"This is a person that could be dead and you're just gonna let him die?!" Charlie asked.

"Why do you care? You bark at squirrels and chase them." Linka stated.

"They started it." Charlie replied.

"That beside the point." Loki said. "Look being a hero means you have to save everyone, even the ones you hate. You're gonna help the team save Blizzard, either you like it or not." Loki said as he exited Linka's room and closed the door.

"I rather lick the bathroom floor." Linka muttered under her breath.

"Have you seen the bathroom floor?" Charlie asked.

"I don't care." Linka muttered again.

* * *

Meanwhile at Manny's house, Manny sat in his room as he looked at the video on his phone. He then had a look of determination and said. "I'll be there lava breath." Then he formed a fist and it surrounded by frost and ice.

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I was trying to come up with the process of this chapter. I was gonna end it with this chapter, but I'm going do one more chapter for The Rival, Blizzard. Please read, review and stay safe. **


End file.
